not so special
by fudgeface
Summary: Zane actually didn't die during the operation, his surgeon was doctor cullen, and he was turned into a vampire. Zane forgets everything about his old life. Then a girl that seems odly familiar shows up this is my first fanfiction, so please review.
1. Get on with the surge!

Forgotten myth

"You shouldn't do this" the surgeon whispered to me. "You won't make it" I opened my eyes, trying to fight the sleeping meds.  
"I need to do this. I have to be fast, and strong, and have acute senses" I mumbled through the haze that clouded my mind.  
The doctor sighed. "What if I could give you something better" what could be better than being special? "What if you could live forever, Zane? It's up to you." I could hear the strain in his voice, that he desperately wanted me to say no. "I can see that you really want this, and I won't let myself be responsible for a death" he sighed. "Would you rather live a life of torture and secrecy, or get on with your life?" this stupid doctor! Who did he think he was! Trying to tell me what to do! "if you want to carry on with the operation, I will chose for you. You have a choice. Not many of us do. You have nothing waiting for you in the life you will be choosing. Just pain and regret stretching endlessly in front of you. By choosing this surgery that is what you'll get." I strained to speak through the choking fog.  
"I accept" I answered.  
He let out another sigh. " you want to become a bloodthirsty vampire." What! All that for one joke! This was not even funny. I would have slapped him if I wasn't drugged with brain numbing meds! "It sounds stupid, but it's true" he said. "I'm so sorry for this."  
He leaned down and thrust a needle through my heart. The clear liquid emptied into my body, and then, the burn came. Unimaginable pain. And through it all, I heard the voice. Her voice, Tally, the pain lowered for a fleeting second.  
"I will kill someone if you don't let me see him" she growled.  
"he's on life support, there are too many injured people that needs the machines" Tally didn't respond for a moment. Her breathing became uneasy, then I heard her run out of the door. Then the pain got worst. An uneven thrumming came from my already tortured heart. Then, it stopped, everything. My heart, my pain, my breathing. It all stopped. I got up and opened my eyes. Everything was clear, I felt strong. I could hear everything, see everything. My brain was so much faster. I was finally a special! No more soul breaking torture.


	2. The overwhelming truth

I heard breathing behind me. I turned around quickly, instinctively positioning into a defensive crouch. There was my surgeon, standing as still as an old rusty statue, shaking his head in disapproval, but it seemed to be directed to himself than me.  
"Well done Carlisle, you've done it again. You've doomed another soul." He muttered to himself so quietly I could barely hear him. This surgeon was a lunatic. He looked up, and gave me a forced smile. I noticed his name badge from across the room. It read 'Dr. C. Cullen' the 'c' probably stood for Carlisle. I smelled some blood coming from the operation table. I suddenly couldn't think clearly. My throat burned. I growled loudly. Suddenly Dr. Cullens Arms where holding me back. They weren't strong enough, but they managed to hold me back for a few seconds. Right then I stopped whatever madness had momentarily possessed me. I froze completely. I looked at him. He didn't seem special. He had no scent of the plastic that was used for shaping bones. Someone who had never had a surgery would only look like that if he where a natural pretty. He also would not be nearly as strong as a special. he definitely should not have been able to hold me back without some sort of body mod. His arms where Also extremely hard. not like muscle, but more like stone. But, when he held me back, my skin should have given way somewhat. I poked my skin. It too, was rock solid. I didn't remember hard skin from when i kissed Tally.  
Then again, I hardly remembered kissing Tally. Just like when i had my pretty operation. all my memories where gone or very fuzzy. Even that memory was fuzzy. in fact, though I remembered, at least to some extent, the part of my life after the cure, my life as a bubble head was almost completely wiped out of my memory. no! this wasn't supposed to happen. i thought my life of brain alterations and killer pills was over. now all i had was a few memories that barely existed.  
my clearest memory was when Tally walked in while i was getting the painful surgery. She had thought that I was dead. but, I wasn't dead. I never felt more alive, aside from my still heart. my heart shouldn't be still! maybe i was dead. maybe this all was a nightmare. a very vivid nightmare.I was so confused.  
At some point i realized that I was pacing. I looked up to be greeted by my reflection in the mirror.  
I had expected cruel beauty, but what I saw was a mix of a pretty, and a monster. I had bright, almost glowing red eyes. I expected scary, but not over the top. my face was strange. In it, I saw a face that i hadn't seen in years. my face as an ugly, Only with a different version of the pretty surge. It was far more beautiful than the pretty comity could have done. my skin, well it was the same shade as the doctor. he was such a freak, he probably wanted some signature saying he did the surgery. my skin was so pale. almost a paper white.  
I couldn't handle this. I punched the operation table. the punch was delivered so quickly that instead of shards of wood flying everywhere, a hole was formed that perfectly showed the form of my hand.  
Then, a boy walked in so quickly that only me and Dr. Cullen seemed to notice. Dr. Cullen turned around to face him. "Yes Edward?" he asked the boy.  
"I heard your thoughts when I was passing by. I thought I might help you tell him" the boy, who's name was apparently Edward Answered.  
The doctor seemed confused. "But I told him before I turned him. He told me to."  
"apparently he doesn't remember. I'll explain" Edward replied.  
Tell me what? What did Dr. Cullen mean by 'turned me'? how did Edward know everything?  
Edward looked at me and spoke. "you where foolish to choose this path. you aren't a special. you are a vampire. we should get you out of here before you smell blood." i don't know why, but I believed him. I also believed that my life was over. I had been so stupid. Even more stupid, I let the anger well up in me, until, in a matter of seconds, I was out of control. Within a second, both Edward and Dr. Cullen where holding me back. There was no way I was stronger than two vampires.


	3. introduction to a new life

I was furious, now. I had to kill people! My future was gone, and now, the only thing I remembered about my human life was that I wanted a surgery and did not get it. I let my anger loose on Edward and Dr. Cullen. I thrashed and flailed, but did nothing. Somewhere, subconsciously, I knew that this was stupid, that I was acting like a child, and I was strong enough to resist this. The part of me that was in control was like an old rusty CD that had a scratch and kept repeating not fair, not fair, Kill anyone who gives you a hard time. Kill, kill, kill.

When I finally came to some common sense, I was in a large room. Dr. C Cullen was standing next to Edward, who was standing protectively in front of a young woman, which was odd, because I could tell she was a vampire. Right after I thought that, Edward straightened up.

Dr. cullen stepped forward. "Zane, it is your choice, but you probably want to stay with your own kind. If you choose to go, at least let me explain some things" I was definitely staying, at least for the explanation." First, the burn in your throat is thirst" I winced at the slight reminder, but I was too distracted to notice much. "you crave human blood, but if you live with us, you will live on animal blood."

That caught me a little off guard. There were very few animals that still lived, and they were all microorganisms.

Then Edward addressed me. "there are actually a few animals that live in a forest that still has animals. Back during the rusty crash, we cleared all of the oil out of some woods in a forgotten city called forks."

"did you say the rusty crash? That was 300 years ago!" I said, confused.

"Yes" said Carlisle " We are immortal. The youngest of us other than you is Bella here" he gestured to the girl that was now obviously Edwards Girlfriend.

"Actually" Edward said with pride. "Bella is my wife, not my girlfriend"

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" I asked, awed.

I thought Edward would answer, but instead, it was dr. Cullen who answered. "I should introduce you to my Family." Suddenly five more vampires appeared. " you've already met Edward. When he corrected your thought, he read your mind. You see, when you are turned into a vampire, any talent you've had in your previous is strengthened in you're vampire life." He pointed to Bella. "This is Bella, if it turns out that you have an extra talent, you will probably not want to test it on her. She has what we call a 'shield' no one can use their talent on her, or whoever she is protecting." Next, he gestured to the motherly looking woman next to him.  
"This, is my wife, Esme." "Oh! Yes, you may call me Carlisle" he added, then pointed to a blonde woman standing next to a massive man. "this is Rosalie and Emett. Emett is, no surprise, very, very strong." He pointed to a blonde man and a dark haired, tiny woman. "over there are Jasper and Alice. Jasper can sense and change emotions. Alice, well her talent is the most special." More special than reading minds? "Alice can see the Future." I had no clue that was possible. At that moment, I finally realized that science could never be trusted. Ever.


	4. Hunting

I closed my eyes and tried to store the new information in a safe place in my brain.

"you must be thirsty" I looked over to see Bella looking at me, concerned.

I felt a little awkward, so I just said "um, okay," and then felt the burn in my throat flame again.

"I'll go with you" Edward volunteered.

"sure, Zane, It's a pretty long trip, but it will be easy." Bella told me "You are a newborn vampire, so you are strong. Follow me." I followed her and Edward out of the house. Edward and I took the lead, while Bella lugged behind. Bella had been right, it was easy to run, it was like my legs just moved, while I just relaxed. Like riding a hoverboard while laying down, but the hoverboard was connected to your brain, so it did exactly what you wanted, and it felt the ground.

Soon, we stopped. I hadn't realized a change in climate, but I became aware that I was drenched. The water was cold, but I wasn't uncomfortable, just aware of the temperature. Bella told me how to hunt. I sniffed the air, and caught the disgusting scent of an unfamiliar animal. I looked through the bushes to see a pretty animal that was much bigger than the small variety of animals I had ever seen.

"that's a deer, your going to have to eat it. I know it's disgusting." I sighed and ran after them, I landed on a medium sized deer and sank my teeth into it. Despite the taste, I began a sort of frenzy, once I was done, I tossed it aside and listened for Edward and Bella.

I heard them, but before I went over to them, I got curious and listened to what they where saying. Firs, I heard Bella. "Edward, how long until we can introduce him to Renesme? I don't want to go long without her, and I also miss Jake. I wish he wasn't so connected to her."

Edward was silent for a moment, then answered "I know Bella, I miss her too, but a daughter that's far away is better than one that isn't alive." There was no noise, so I went over to them. Both of their eyes where lighter, and there was a carcass of some sort of large cat laying next to them. Edward still seemed to want to hunt more, so he told us to go back while he looked for some deer.

A we ran home, Bella stopped. I skidded to a stop too, leaving dirt torn up behind me. Then Bella faced me. "I want you to know, not everyone gets to chose their fate."

" Carlisle said that too. So, why are you a vampire?" I asked.

" well, there's a reason we say 'not _everyone _gets to choose their fate' I'm the only one that I know of that chose this life."

"But why?" I asked

She smiled. "because I was in love"

I was confused. "so, did you want to be more attractive or something to some guy, then he died and you fell in love with Edward?"

"no, that's hardly what happend" she corrected. "I Fell in love with Edward as a human, I soon found out about his secret life. He left me for a while, then he came back. Eventually he proposed, and we got married. We had a… well a deal, that after our wedding he would turn me, so we could be with each other forever. Well, actually, I guess I didn't completely choose to be turned, because I was pregnant with a baby that was much stronger than me, it was half vampire, so it almost killed me, but Edward kept me living until the venom spread further."

Her story left me silent for a while.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a hoverboard over us, I looked up, to see three figures over us. They flew over us, and almost saw us. We ran back as fast as we could.


	5. The woman

Weeks passed. I had ran back to the site were the strange deer creatures dwelled. I had drank until there was only a slight echo of a burn. The sun lit the sky gold, as it sunk below the tree covered horizon. I enjoyed the solitude of this ancient forest, and the feel of the wet dew that speckled the meadow were I often stayed.

As the last glowing rays of sun gave way to purple night, I was reminded of my absence at the Cullen house and began to run home. A sort of buzzing in my ears started as I ran. It grew louder, and it soon became apparent that it was not only in my ears, but in the air around me. Not my imagination. Hover boards. No, not hover boards, one hover board.

The sound continued it's steady incline until it grew to be too much. I looked up. It was a woman posed elegantly on top of it. Her gray eyes bored into me, she was spying on me. Aware that I had seen her, she headed towards the ground. I caught a smell. The air whispered two words. I saw no need to ignore the wind. The whisper, so hypnotic, I had to follow, told me what to do, and I acted in it's favor. Kill her!

The air was tainted with something so irresistible that my instincts could label it without being informed. Human blood. Before the board came close to the ground, I leapt. The board wobbled underneath my weight, but the woman showed little fear. Things moved faster than they should have. She should have seemed sluggish at best. There should have been no fury in her eyes.

Should have. It does not mean that that was what happened. She fought back at an inhuman pace. Much slower than me, but still quick. I saw a needle in her hand. I sniffed the air, it smelled like the sedative used in operations. She tried to pierce my unbreaking skin. I grabbed her wrist and took the needle. I smelled were her scent was strongest, knowing that would be the right vein. I stabbed.

The woman stumbled of the board. I listened for a crack of bone, but there was none. I jumped off to find the woman holding herself up by a tree limb. Her legs shook slightly and her eyelids drooped. The smell of her blood became spoiled by the toxin that rushed through her veins. She stood weakly for what seamed like hours until finally, she collapsed. I ran back to the Cullen house before the chemical's smell could give way to the scent of blood.


End file.
